The Last Song
by arisaswordheart
Summary: The Lioness, King's Champion, and Woman Who Rides Like a Man, never loses a fight. But when she does, there are very serious consequences. What are these consequences? What will happen? [Set after Trickster's Queen] [Review?] Oneshot.


**

* * *

The Last Song**

**Alanna's Last Fight**

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Before you go and say this is ludicrous or begin to insult me, I rather like this piece of work, even if it is rather … unkind to say the least. However, at any event, this was not written this year anyway, but written about three/four years ago. (So that's around 2003/2004). No doubt my writing style has changed. I have edited and added to it. Enjoy. 

How gloomy, were people put off by the title?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any works of Tamora Pierce.

* * *

--

Alanna's blade flew in an arc at her attacker. He thrust out his blade to block hers just as she changed direction to cut into his arm. He thrust at her and she cut his other arm. He dropped the sword with a slight cry of pain and Alanna ran him through, looking merciless.

Alanna turned to face her next attacker. She chopped and he blocked her easily. Darkmoon appeared behind her, rearing. As the attacker saw the stallion and was momentarily distracted, Alanna saw her chance and ran him through as she had done to the man before. If there was a chance, she would take it; moral issues could not get in the way here. On the battlefield, the choices were life or death. The option was clear.

Alanna mounted Darkmoon, giving the faithful horse a pat. Griping her axe in her other hand, she nudged Darkmoon into the throng and threw it. It flew and hit a Scanran in the neck, killing him immediately. As he fell, Alanna rode past and snatched it up.

Suddenly a shape loomed out of the mist. Darkmoon reared, the whites of his eyes showing in his terror, but he did not flee. The other horses had fled as fast as they could. Darkmoon was quivering as the giant stepped out of the mist.

"Raoul!" She shouted as Darkmoon reared, her sword raised high.

"Right here, Lioness." Raoul had managed to make his horse stay, but the beast pranced under him nervously.

Alanna nodded, pulling out a coil of rope. She nudged Darkmoon into a gallop, charging at the giant. She rode around it, wrapping around it's legs. The giant hand came swinging towards her; she ducked and let Raoul take care of the rest. He wasn't called the Giantkiller for nothing.

--

Alanna rode into the fighting once more. Suddenly Darkmoon neighed shrilly and collapsed onto his forelegs. Alanna flew off inelegantly, however managed to land without injury. Darkmoon had been shot by an arrow. Furiously, Alanna picked herself up and regained her sword, fighting with the energy of her fury. She saw the sword at the last minute, knocking it aside.

Pain flared at her elbow and she twirled to meet another attacker. She was surrounded, just like when she was twenty-five years ago with Coram Smythesson, now Baron of Trebond, injured. Like that time, this time the warriors also thirsted for her blood. Liam Ironarm, the Ex-Shang Dragon, had come to her aid at that time. She chopped at two attackers as pain stung in her leg this time. She cut two more down and escaped. At least she was not disarmed this time, but she had tricks of her own now as well.

A man was riding from the South. Who was it? Alanna didn't have time to think as she blocked off another sword and, using the dagger which had hung on her belt, sliced the man's throat. She recognised the approaching man's face immediately as soon as he rode within viewing range. George! Impossible. What was he doing here?

She fought with renewed energy and there was a roar. She saw the reason that George had come, as much as it did not make sense. He and a sergeant led an army of fresh men that ran and rode into the fight. There was a huge crash as Raoul and ten other knights brought the giant crashing to the ground.

As Alanna turned to see the others, her eyes widened as she noticed an arrow shooting in her direction. There was someone very intent on killing the King's Champion. She had no shield; it was with Darkmoon when he went down. She threw herself to the side to avoid it and it hit her leg. Only her training prevented her from letting go of her sword completely, catching it on her fingertips and dragging it back into her hand as Scanran soldiers charged at her. If they were to be defeated, they would at least take out the 'best knight in Tortall'.

Alanna dragged herself to her feet. She rarely made mistakes and lost, that was the reason that when she did make a mistake, the consequences were so immense. She fended off numerous Scanrans as best as she could as the attacked, hoping to bring one last victim with them when they died and intent on being the glorious one who killed her.

George rode up on his horse, knocking Scanrans right and left. He had been here to see an agent and had decided to also come up to aid in the fight – he was the only one who really could, all other authoritive figures had already departed. He quickly killed a couple of Scanrans on the edge of the throng around Alanna, but it seemed to be too late for even her.

Outnumbered, she was injured more each time she killed someone as a part of her was always undefended. Even with a dagger slashing mercilessly in her left hand, she could be attacked from behind. There were sounds of fighting from outside, and as the Scanran who was engaged in a fight with her glanced over distractedly, she slimed grimly and slashed him down. She fought on.

George and the knights renewed their attack on the throng around Alanna. He only hoped that she was alright. Overpowered, even the King's Champion could not last. She was the 'strongest in Tortall', but a whole troop of people against her at once would still defeat her.

As the number of people thinned, he could see inside and she could see out. He was dismayed to see her, heavily injured and her movements slowing fractionally, even as she cut down another. Alanna saw him too as she turned to engage another. She was loosing too much blood, she would not last.

As the knights engaged the last Scanrans there, Alanna was finally free. She dropped to her knees as George dismounted and rushed to her. He put an arm around her as she collapsed backwards, copper hair dark with blood spilling over his shoulder.

Alanna was breathing fast and shallowly. Perhaps her time had come. She was too injured to get anyone to save her in time – the healers were too far away, and using her own Gift would only weaken her further.

Looking up at George one last time, she smiled, looking into his hazel eyes. Ten her eyes closed slowly as her life slipped away.

_Protect my children and husband, Goddess._

--

"We are all sorry for the loss of the Lioness, King's Champion and the Woman Who Rides Like a Man." King Jonathan's voice range out through the hall. He stood next to the coffin of Alanna, which sat on a platform, beautifully carved with the lid open. In the room was all of Alanna's friends and family – those who could come. From Daine to Raoul.

George stood at the end of the coffin, somber, his usually cheerful eyes solemn. Myles of Olau and Eleni sat in the first aisle. Sir Myles' heir was dead and the King's Champion was dead. Just behind them, Coram Smythesson of Trebond, which had once been Alanna's own barony, sat with Rispah, head bowed. George was numb as Jonathan said the last words.

"We will grieve for our Champion, Lioness." Jonathan glanced backwards, "and Lady Knight Alanna of Pirates' Swoop and Olau. Chosen of the Great Mother Goddess."

George took one last look at Alanna's neatly cleaned and bandaged face, still beautiful, even if it was no longer alive, in her death.

Dismissed.

--

Alanna was falling. The Dark God stood before her, not for the first time either, but this time he would truly take her. She knelt before him, respectfully.

"Lord, you may take me."

There was a bright light in the distance, and Alanna glanced upwards. A black cat with purple eyes mewed in the distance, trotting their way.

"Faithful?"

Alanna grinned and stood as the Black God held out a hand for her to take. She would die, but at least she would be able to meet Thor again, and Thom and Francis. So she followed the Black God without hesitation, into death.

_Goodbye._

--

"It was all your fault." George rapped out angrily, not bothering with titles.

"Me?" John asked incredulously, outraged. "Is that how you talk to your king?"

"My king can't even keep his Champion alive!" George muttered bitterly.

"That was never truly a duty of mine. You should understand that." His voice was hard.

George swallowed his words. He disliked arguing with Jon, it was more something Alanna did. Although he was angry and bitter, he knew it was no fault of Jon's. If anyone, it would be the Scanrans who were to blame.

"You presented her with that post."

"She accepted it."

"Not without trying not to accept it." George sighed heavily. "What of our – my – children? What will they do now?"

Jon frowned at George. "You have been able to cope in the past. I doubt they or you will break down completely now."

"You have high expectations of us, Majesty." George replied simply. "I am requesting to take up field work spying."

"No." Jon replied. "You are needed more here."

"Would you deny me this?" George asked coldly.

Jon met him with a square gaze. They both understood each other fine, even if their grieving and mourning hearts tried to change what they thought and knew.

George gave a slight now and slowly dipped a bow to his king before he swept out of the room. Jon watched him leave and then sat down on one of the chairs heavily.

What a mess.

--

"There is noone there, Majesty" The messenger reported. "The Baron is gone."

King Jonathan sighed. He knew something of the sort might happen. Alianne was far away in the Copper Isles and Alan was a squire. Thom stayed with his university. The Swoop was cleared of nobles.

"What will you do, Majesty?" The messenger prompted.

"He is granted his request of fieldwork." Jon replied. "No doubt he will most likely roam again and send reports back to Myles occasionally. Otherwise he will have gone to join his daughter in the Copper Isles."

"Very well, Majesty."

The messenger left the room and Jon let himself relax for a while. George was an essential part in the spy network, but Myles could also do the work. George would return with time. All he could do now was wait.

--

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm not really satisfied with the bit after the funeral. That was the bit I messed around with most because it didn't really make that much sense. I think the ending was a little patchy, but I'm leaving it as it is because I have no desire to continue this.

**Review** please?

* * *


End file.
